The Orphan and his Brother
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Shirosaki Ogichi believed he was alone, with not a family member alive. But when his biological mother passes away and leaves him to take care of his seven year old brother, Kurosaki Ichigo, he learns that there is more than one kind of 'rich' in the world, and that a family consists of more than blood relatives. GrimmShiro, young Ichigo! This is a bit different for me lol


Authoress drable~!

This new one is...well different for me. I'm not used to doing family shtuff ya know? Life right now is shit and I'll explain after this chappie! So...enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

An alarm blared in the background of a small, dingy bedroom. A pale white hand shot out from under a bundle of sheets and almost smashed the snooze. "Fuuuck...Don' wanna..." A voice groaned with sleep. He sat up and scratched his head, white spiky hair in dissary. Gold on black eyes peered blearily in the dim room and he sighed. "Ugh...'nother day." He said quietly and got up. He slipped into the shower and let the warm water wash his fatigue away. After he was done, he fixed himself some scrambled eggs and ate them alone. As he sat there, his house phone rang. He got up and answereed. "Yah?"

"Is that any way to answer your phone?" A voice chuckled on the other end.

"My fuckin' phone."

"Shirosaki Ogichi! The government is listening! Don't hurt their virgin ears!" Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, I need you to call off tonight. I have a newbie coming in, and your hours clash."

"Tsk, pawn the noob on my hours. Thanks a bunch Urahara." He shook his head. "Fine. But I expect forty hours next week yah?"

"Sure thing Shiro~! Well, bye for now!" He heard a 'click' and he hung up. Shiro just rolled his eyes and finished breakfast. He then grabbed his school bag and headed out the door. As he walked, he watched other kids leave home, parents giving them sack lunches, keys to cars or giving them hell for being lazy and late.

_Must be nice...having a family..._ he thought with a sigh. _Who needs it? If all they're gonnas do is abandon ya in the end...it ain't worth the heartache..._

* * *

"Beat it loser!" Shiro was shoved to the side and his books went flying everywhere. He rolled his golden eyes and picked the papers up. He was shoved and bumped into constantly, the occasional 'oopsie' or 'trash' being spoken. He looked up and froze when he saw someone watching. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the pride of the Karakura Espada's, their football team. He was built incredibly well, had perfectly tanned skin, wild sky blue hair and deep blue crystal eyes to match. Shiro averted his gaze, a blush on his face.

Shiro had a crush on Grimmjow since middle school. But the two had never talked, and until today he was sure Grimmjow didn't know he exsisted.

He'll probably forget me in a few hours... Shiro thought bitterly. He finished picking up his stuff and walked briskly past the football player. He was unaware of blue eyes following him the rest of the way. He trickled into class just as the bell rang.

"Almost late Shirosaki." The teacher commented.

"Sorry Mr. Kuchiki. I...dropped my stuff and it was a six page report after all." He said. He heard snickering and frowned as something wet landed in his spiky white hair.

"Perhaps staple it next time." The dark haired teacher replied as he began class. Shiro jotted down notes the entire day, but around lunch, the assistant principle came by and pulled Shiro out.

"Yes Mr. Ichimaru?"

"Shirosaki Ogichi, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. If your school fees are not paid by the end of this semester, we cannot keep you here."

"Sir, I'm an orphan, I don't have anyone to pay my fees! I can barely keep my apartment and eat for christ's sake!" Shiro snapped.

"Sorry but rules are rules." The man shrugged. 'You have the rest of the day off, so head home. If I were you, I'd look harder for a second job." Shiro didn't stick around. He angrily went inside, grabbed his stuff and stormed home.

* * *

"Fucking government!" Shiro cursed as he threw his bag on the ratty couch. He kicked the wall angrily and slumped to the floor. "I wanna finish school...I need to finish..." He sat there for awhile until there was a knock on the door. "Who in hell...?" He opened the door to see two men in suits looking at him. "Wha' the bank gonna tell me they're carting me ta jail?"

"Mr. Shirosaki Ogichi?"

"Who wants ta know?"

"We do." The men said. "Does the name Masaki Kurosaki mean anything to you?"

"Nope, nada, zilch."

"That was the name of your biological mother." Shiro felt every blood cell in his body freeze up in his veins.

_My...my mother?_ He thought, stumbling a bit. But...I thought...then why... He looked at the men. Wait... "Ya said 'was'?"

"Yes, her and her new husband have been killed." Shiro's golden eyes widened. "And they have left behind a son...seven year old Kurosaki Ichigo. We have been searching for you for a long time, at your mother's request, but when this happened, we intensified our search."

"Whatever for?" He growled, feeling angry and hurt.

"You are the only family this boy has left Mr. Shirosaki."

* * *

Chapter 1 end

sorry no Ichi yet. :3

Ok...here's the thing. In less than two weeks...I will be homless. There's no sugarcoating or lying here. I will not be able to update, hell I'll be lucky enough to keep in tuch. Hopefully I find someplace very soon, and even then it'll be awhile before any updates occur. I just felt everyone should know. I'm scared, to be honest. But hopefully, things will turn up. I don't see how they will, but you never know.

So...review?


End file.
